Falseousian Discussion of the Earth Global Conflict
The Falseousian Discussion of the Earth Global Conflict is a series of three documents by Vanalker released on around December 26-27, 2014. They date to March 16, 2014 (first document), March 18, 2014 (second document) and March 23, 2014 (third document). Characters All * Olkov Armiv * Lanker First one only * Île de Michael Lomo * Sam Jai Besi First two * Jaim Pal Påssaision Second and third only * Rarp Xalo Hermeter The documents Falseousian Discussion of the Earth Global Conflict The initial Thevmedia name was PS+3489328948.3248903289489. Warning: Document is only intended to document what Falseousian Special People say about the conflict on Earth. Please do not try to do anything that can result into the loss of this information, or anything like that. Friendly Ally/Regular Neutral Senate Arena, Vabam, Yurka Start at March 16, 2014 10:18:26 PM UTC+1 Olkov Armiv: Hello everyone! Lanker: Hello! Sam Jai Besi: Hi. Île de Michael Lomo: Hello. Olkov Armiv: Today we will discuss about the conflict on Earth. Basically, we cannot do anything, but we can discuss about it. Lanker: Especially about Crimea. It hasn’t been very well there for a time, I would say. Olkov Armiv: If I were to control Earth, I would not have allowed that. Sam Jai Besi: I would do the same thing. Jaim Pal Påssaision: This conflict is actually illegal (well that’s what I would say about this). Olkov Armiv: It’s like this world is uncontrollable, for the most. Some countries refuse to listen. Lanker: The humans there are mostly responsible for such stuff. This should not have been allowed! Sam Jai Besi: Cannot believe how Earth turned “evil”. Jaim Pal Påssaision: We should detonate Earth with all possible power neede…eh, no, I don’t think so! That’s not the best way to solve this conflict. Olkov Armiv: What would we need to do then? As said, we cannot do anything, but we can discuss about it. Lanker: I have no idea. We will need to discuss in a private room about this. Île de Michael Lomo: And I cannot figure out what to do. Olkov Armiv: Then we should discuss again some other day. Until then, do your work! Falseousian Discussion of the Earth Global Conflict continues The initial Thevmedia name was PS+289203490.21893291371237812378. Do not try to harm this document. Let these people talk like they want. Olkov Armiv: Welcome back, everyone! Let’s continue to discuss about this conflict. Lanker: These people “try to kill themselves”. Jaim Pal Påssaision: This causes nothing but problems! Why was this ever allowed? Rarp Xalo Hermeter: I cannot tell why, but this has to do with the past. One day someone attacked someone else, and a time after that, a conflict started. This led to the conflict we know today. Olkov Armiv: This gives me too much anger within myself! This can even make me switch to the dark side, which I don’t want. Olkov Armiv: It’s like, I want to have about 7.8 trillions of uranium and about 700 trillion plutonium. Their mass should be very high, and be set inside the core of Earth (which is way too difficult). Then I will detonate the core, and see what happens! Although this is just my thoughts, and I will never use them as my official plans. Lanker: I would do the same, because it is so stupid to have a planet with a major conflict. Olkov Armiv: If most animals were to attack the competitors of the conflict, they would either be killed or something like that. If the whole “0” were to compete, the end of the conflict would be… I cannot determinate this. Rarp Xalo Hermeter: Way too much to talk about. Olkov Armiv: We will talk about this again some other day. For now, do your work! Falseousian Discussion of the Earth Global Conflict 3 The initial Thevmedia name was PS+28932893892389.12881881881888888. Please do not try to harm this document. Olkov Armiv: I have a disturbance in the Force. The humans on Earth are still not changing their mind. It’s like… eh, something very bad will happen. : This is unacceptable. I’m not kidding at all. No one wants to listen, nor do they change the world in a way that makes everything good again… well, at least most stuff great. Rarp Xalo Hermeter: This is impossible. How could THIS ever happen? Olkov Armiv: Cannot tell unless I could, but anyway… If I could invite asteroids, comets etc. from space to compete in the conflict, it would not end well. And if a black hole were to compete, it would have been way worse than you think at least. Rarp Xalo Hermeter: If the animal kingdom were invited? Olkov Armiv: Would not end well according to source PSIUEYU489 (Private Fictional Source) of the Force. If Russia were to kill all of them, they would cause a very strong disturbance of some kind for a lot of Humans. If Falseous was affected by this, then… I would need to visit Earth to kill those I do not like, or at least.. do something negative to them. Ah, this has gone too far, and it’s like… I’m using all of my power! God, I gotta calm down, or otherwise I will fall to the ground, and “sleep”. Rarp Xalo Hermeter: Earth has negative stuff to show off. The Universe has some, but most universal stuff do not harm Earth directly. Olkov Armiv: We will need to calm down and talk about this some other day.